International Publication No. WO 2014-013618 discloses a semiconductor device in which a main region and a sense region are provided in a common semiconductor substrate. In the semiconductor device, by making area(s) of an emitter region and/or a body contact region that constitutes a semiconductor structure provided in the main region different from area(s) of an emitter region and/or a body contact region provided in the sense region, a threshold voltage in the main region is made lower than a threshold voltage in the sense region.